


Love is More Than a Feeling

by ProtoCorps_099



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cabins, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, F/M, Forced Abortion, Hateful mother-in-law, Honeymoon, Outer Space, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet love making, king/queen - Freeform, shower kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoCorps_099/pseuds/ProtoCorps_099
Summary: This is a story about the love life of my original characters Sabrina Mallard and Kricktee Sakatorri. Before you read, Here's some backstory:The two characters met when Kricktee was five and Sabrina was three. They bumped into each other one night while Sabrina and her parents were camping in the woods of Pelina Lake, Oregon. While her mother and father were distracted with setting up, curious little Sabrina wandered off on her own, far into the dark woods. When she realized that she was alone, she began to cry out loudly. Luckily, Kricktee, his father and a scouting team who were nearby, heard her cries and came to her aid. Raizukoh (Kricktee's dad) introduced the young whelps to each other. He then took Sabrina back to camp. From that day, Kricktee would come to stay with Sabrina's family every five years for a week. Finally, when Kricktee was 20 and Sabrina was 18, he confessed his love for her. He proposed and they got married. Sadly, he couldn't stay with his new wife. He had a kingdom to attend to. But when he turned 25, he was finally able to come back to her once more.
Relationships: Human/Alien, Original Character/Original Character





	Love is More Than a Feeling

**Sabrina Mallard's POV:**

It was five years ago, when the most life-changing moment of our lives happened. He proposed to me and we got married. But dreadfully a day after our wedding, he had to leave again. This was because his father, Raizukoh, urged him to return to their planet to claim the throne. It was a teary departure for the both of us, but my heart only broke more when he told me he couldn't come back for another five years. The reason being that he needed to get used to ruling over such a large population. So five long years, my husband has been away from me. His gentle touch separated from my being due to the distance of our stars. Of course, we video chatted almost everyday and he constantly bragged about how I was the queen of Kukuwaru, his home planet. it's now 2020. Five years from when he left. And I'm sure that my husband will return soon.

I had been working from early in the morning to late at night. My body was heavy and my steps became more sluggish as I made my way through the lobby of my apartment building and into the elevator. As soon as I entered my home, I hung up my purse and keys, and hopped into the shower. I wasn't in long, as I wanted to get to my comfy bed as soon as possible. After I got into my PJ's, I climbed into my bed and checked my phone. And to my amusement, Kricktee had sent me a few texts about an hour ago.

_**Kricktee: Hi honeybee!** _

_**Kricktee: Are you still working?** _

_**Kricktee: I miss you! Please get back to me when you can. <3  
** _

He sent me a selfie of himself There was an adorable smile on his face. I giggled and decided to text him back.

_**Sabrina: Hi pookiesmooks! How are you feeling?**_

_**Kricktee: I'm doing ok. I really miss you though.** _

_**Sabrina: I miss you too baby.** _

_**Kricktee: I can't wait to see you. I'll be making my way down there in a few days.** _

_**Sabrina: Really?! I can't wait to see you!** _

_**Kricktee: I feel the same babe.** _

_**Sabrina: I can't wait to feel your touch. And taste your food. you're a great cook btw.** _

**_Kricktee: thanks hon! anyways, what are you up to?_ **

**_Sabrina: not much. Why?_ **

**_Kricktee: Well, I was hoping that we could video chat...I'm not doing anything right now either._ **

**_Sabrina: Of course! I'd love to see that cute squishy face of yours._ **

**_Kricktee: Since when was my face squishy? XD_ **

**_Sabrina: It always has been! Alright, I'll get on now. Love you!_ **

**_Kricktee: love you too! <3_ **

I turned off my phone, set it on my nightstand and turned on my computer. I know it may seem impossible, but we chat through skype. It gets a little laggy every now and then but it's reliable. I sent him the request and he quickly answered. 

"There you are honeybee! You may not know it, but seeing your face is the best part of my day."

"Aww. Well I'm glad that I keep you happy. I'm not doing so good either. But I'll tell you about that later. I wanna hear about what's going on with you right now."

"well." Kricktee started, he sighed while propping his head up with his hands. "Life hasn't been going too well for me. Not only is running a planet of 10 billion people extremely difficult, but I'm also lonely without you and I'm a little depressed." His ears drooped down as he talked about how he missed me.

"Don't be sad pookiesmooks. I'll be in your arms soon enough." I was trying to cheer him up. I hate it when he gets upset.

He gave a soft, loving but weary smile as he shifted his position so that he was sitting with his legs crossed and his tail wrapped around a sky-blue body pillow that I had given him before he left.

"I know. But anticipating that moment kills me. I'm becoming quite impatient. But the urges I have for you, it's making each day more and more difficult to brave out. I have never had such powerful hungers in the 25 years I've been alive." 

"I...I need you too Kricktee. every night, I have beautiful dreams of you and I snuggling under an old tree while you read a book. I cry out your name in my sleep and I think of you constantly when I'm awake. My mind is clouded with thoughts of your body, your warmth, your eyes, your touch. Everything about you even the things I hate. Being separated from you is like hell on earth." I blushed a light pink as I bit my lip gently.

Kricktee's eyes lit up. His sand-colored cheeks turned a deep violet and he hugged the pillow tighter. "Oh Sabrina. My sweet, sweet honeybee. If only you were here laying beside me. I'd satisfy this growing hunger for the both of us. I'd pull you close to me and hold you tight even if I fell into the deepest of slumber."

I yawned. "We'll feel that bliss soon enough. But sadly, I'm getting tired. I gotta go"

"Wait! Can you stay on? maybe we can fall asleep together." Kricktee's eyes gave me a pleading gaze.

"You know what? That sounds like *yawn* a good idea." I replied, as I placed the computer on my nightstand and got under the covers. Kricktee did the same.

"Goodnight baby-girl. I love you" Kricktee slurred sleepily as his eyes gently closed.

"Goodnight baby." I closed my eyes as well. I smiled in my sleep as I heard him starting to snore.

_Tomorrow is another day... <3_


End file.
